


Glow

by hakaseheart



Category: Kamen Rider W | Masked Rider Double
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip always knew that there was something about Shoutarou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



Philip always knew that there was something about Shoutarou.

He'd never been able to put his finger on it, until they transformed in front of a mirror.

Philip felt his mind slip in next to Shoutarou's, warm and comfortable like a familiar bed. But he opened his eye too early, before their transformation was complete, and he saw the suit still whirling around their body.

It was as clear as the lines crawling up Shoutarou's cheeks.

Shoutarou just had a glow about him. A glow that drew Philip in like a moth to a flame. 

A glow he'd die for.


End file.
